Breanna Nicole Danes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Nicole had just had Luke's baby and Luke is engaged to Lorelai and she has an 11 year old daughter Rory see how they raise a baby and become a family together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon before little 11 year old Rory had gotten home from school Lorelai was sitting on the couch when the phone ring's

''hey are you a daddy?'' she asks into the phone knowing that it's Luke

''yea it's a girl a little girl Breanna Nicole Danes

''aww hunnie congradulation's'' she says to him

''I should be the one congradulating you mommy are you ready to come and see her?'' he asks

''yea I am but Rory's not home from school yet sweetie'' she says to him

''oh what time will she be coming home?'' he asks

''around the same time she does everyday hun'' she says

''so how's Nicole?'' she asks

''she's great she did really well it was amazing and scary but also pretty cool'' he says

''good that's good'' Lorelai says

''when are you gonna come down here and sign the paper's so she can become ours?'' he asks her

''as soon as Rory gets home from school and Sookie get's her to watch her'' Lorelai tells him

''ok I'll see you then'' he says

''ok I love you'' she tells him

''love you too mommy'' he says

Lorelai just smiles'' bye'' she says sweetly and hang's up and wait's for Rory to get home 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory comes in the front door from school

''Hi mommy'' she says and see's Lorelai sitting on the couch

''hey baby how was school come here come and take a seat next to me'' she says and pat's the couch

Rory comes over and sit's down next to her

''school was good have to read and study''

''ok so guess what mommy has some good news'' she tell's Rory

''oh yea what?'' Rory asks

''Nicole had her baby it's a girl your going to have a little sister daddy is over at the hospital with them right now and mommy is on her way over to go and bring them home when Auntie Sookie get's here'' she tell's her

''ok I'm going to be in my room studying and reading if you need me'' Rory says and get's up of the couch without a care in the world

''hey baby wait what's wrong?'' Lorelai says loudly

''what?'' Rory snaps back at her

''I just want you to know tht just because we have a new baby now doesn;t mean thing's between us is going to change I don't want to make you feel left out or forgotten about I won't let that happen ok and daddy know's it too baby'' she says

''ok'' Rory says and goes to her room

Lorelai just sit's on the couch looking confused and a few minute's later the door bell ring's so she get's up off the couch

''hunnie Auntie Sookie is here'' she call's

''ok I'm coming'' Rory says and comes out of her room and goes to answer the door with Lorelai

Lorelai open's the door

''hey come on in'' she says and let's Sookie in

''Hey sweetie'' Sookie says to Rory

''Hi Auntie'' Rory says

''so your about to become a mommy and big sister?'' sh asks and looks at Rory

''yea'' Rory says

''are you excited kido?'' she asks

''yea really excited'' Rory says with a smile but with a lie in her eyes

''ok I should go I need to get down to the hospital'' Lorelai says

''ok go sweetie'' Sookie says

''ok sweetie can mommy get a hu and a kiss please?'' she asks Rory

Rory gives her a hug and kisses her cheek

''be good for Auntie Sookie sweetie and when we get back we will have a new baby'' Lorelai says and smiles

''ok bye sweets have fun'' Lorelai says and leave's out the front door

''so hunnie you hungry you want me to make you a snack?'' Sookie asks her

''that's ok I'll just grab a pop tart' Rory says

''ok'' Sookie says

Rory goes to the kitchen and grab's herself a pop tart then goes to her room and shut's the door so she can read and study 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai finally get's to the hospital and Luke find's her

''hey great there you are glad you could make it where's Rory?'' he asks her

''oh she's at home with Sookie'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh ok'' he says

''so where's Nicole?'' she asks

''right down hre come on follow me'' he ays and takes her down the hall to Nicole's room and open's the door

They walk in and see Nicole holding the baby and are quite and Lorelai wait;s for Nicole to notice her

Nicole looks up

''Hi Lorelai'' she says

''hey Nicole how ya doing how ya feeling?'' she asks

''no bad actucally pretty good'' she says

''good that's good that everything went ok'' Lorelai says

''yea would you like to hold your daughter?'' Nicole asks her

''yea sure'' Lorelai says

Nicole hand;s her the baby

Lorelai hold's the baby and smiles

''aww Hi precious I'm your mommy'' she kisses her forehead and looks up at Luke whose rubbing her back gently ''she looks just like you''

''are you happy?'' he asks her

''very hapy she says

''good'' he says and kisses her cheek

''hey!'' she says

''sorry'' he says and kisses her lips and gently strokes the baby's head

''thank you'' Lorelai says and continues to look at the baby

Nicole watches them bond with the baby and smiles because she know's she's doing the right thing by giving up the baby to Luke and Lorelai who will love and take care of the baby and be a complete and happy family and amazing parent's and know's that Rory will be a great big sister and a big help to Lorelai 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

later that afternoon Luke and Lorelai get all the baby's thing's packed up and sign all the papers for the baby to legally become thiers and get her in the car seat and say good-bye to Nicole and go downstairs to get into the truck and head home

back in Stars Hollow Rory is sitting on the couch watching tv when she hear's Luke's truck and Lorelai's jeep pull into the front yard and their door;s shut she run's to the front door as they are coming up the stairs and open the door

''Mommy!'' Rory says

''hey baby girl say hello to your sister'' Lorelai says

''Hi Bre'' Rory says and kisses her head gently

''Hi daddy'' Rory says

''hey munchkin'' Luke says

''why don't you give daddy a hug sweetie then you can help me take the aby upstairs'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok mommy'' Rory says and gives Luke a hug

''hey sweetie'' Sookie says

''Hi hun I want you to meet Breanna she hold's up the baby's car seat

''aww hunnie shes gorgous and so precious congradulation's your going to be great parent's'' Sookie tell's her

''thanks Sookie'' Luke says

''ok I should go need to get back to the Inn for dinner so I will see you guys later

''ok thanks for coming over to watch Rory hunnie'' Lorelai says

''no problem happy to watch her anytime you need me to'' Sookie says

''ok'' Lorelai says and watches her leave

''I'll make her a bottle hun'' Luke tell's her

''ok that would be great thanks I'm just going to go and take her upstair's come on hunnie'' she says to Rory

''ok mommy'' Rory says

Luke goes to the kitchen to make the baby a bottle while Lorelai takes Rory and the baby upstair's to her bedroom 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Upstair's Rory gets up on Lorelai's bed and snuggles into the bed

''tired sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm hmm'' Rory mumbles and has her eyes closed

''did you finish all your homework?'' Lorelai asks her while getting the baby out of her car seat and sits with her on the bed with the baby on her shoulder and takes turns rubing the baby's and Rory's back and covers Rory with a blanket with her free hand when she has a moment

''mmm''Rory mumbles and is in a cranky and tired mood

''shh go to sleep hunnie take a rest you are over tired'' Lorelai tells her

Rory makes herself go to sleep

Luke bring's up the bottle and hand's it to Lorelai

''thanks hun'' she says and get's the baby down from her shoulder and hold's her so she can feed her

''she's tired and tuckered out huh?'' he asks

''yea school tires her out'' Lorelai tell's him and watches the baby and tries to get the bottle into her mouth

''come on sweetpea you need to eat for mommy'' she gently rubs the nipple of the bottle over the baby's lip's and the baby sucks on the bottle and closes her eyes

''there we go'' she says and smiles and watches her eat

''ok I should probably get back to help Caesar with the dinner rush so I will see you and Rory later tonight around 9 I'm closing a little early tonight to come home to help you out with getting Rory ready for bed'' he tells her

''ok hun see you tonight kiss'' she says

Luke kisses her and the baby's head and leaves the room

Lorelai makes herself comfortable against the pillows up against the headboard of the bed and feeds and watches the baby


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At 9 Luke comes home and goes upstairs and see's Lorelai asleep next to Rory and the baby aslep in the cradle next to the bed and carefully tries to pick up Rory to take her downstairs but she starts to wake up

''mmm mommy'' she cries

Lorelai wakes up ''hi'' she says to Luke

''hey you want me to take her downstair's?'' he asks

''no it's ok let her stay she can sleep up here with us tonight'' she tell's him

''ok he says

Lorelai gets up and goes downstairs and grab's a pair of Rory's pajama's and comes back upstairs

''hunnie'' she says softly and rub's her back

Rory starts to wake up and rubs her eyes

''come on sweetie let's get your pajama's on go into the bathroom and change ok?''

''ok mommy'' Rory says and gets up and takes her pajama's and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door

Luke changes into his sweat's and a teeshirt

Rory comes out of the bathroom

''did you brush your teeth hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I did'' she answer's

''ok good'' Lorelai says

Rory cralws back up into the bed and lays back down

Luke goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comes back out and gets into the bed and pulls the covers over all of them

''g-night hunnie g-night sweetpea'' he says to Lorelai and Rory

''night daddy'' Rory says

''night hun'' Lorelai says and leans over and kisses him and rubs Rorys back so she will fall back asleep

Luke turns off the light

Luke and Rory fall asleep and Lorelai has her hand on Rory's back and stay's up most of the night to listen for when the baby wakes up to eat again 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At 6am Luke wakes up and see's Lorelai feeding the baby

''hey'' he says

'' hey big daddy'' she says and smiles

''you look tired did you get any sleep last night?'' he asks

''yea about 20 minute's'' she says '' I just cannot stop admiring how cute this little girl is'' she tell's him

''yea'' he says and kisses the both of them

''you going to work this morning?'' she asks him

''yea for a little while to open the diner and get the grills on and cooking and get thing's ready for caesar when he gets here before Rory wakes up and I have to bring her to school'' he tell's her

''ok'' she says

Luke get's up out of bed and start's getting ready for work

''ok I'll be by around 8 to come and get her'' he tell's her

''ok'' she says

''ok bye babe'' he says and kisses her

''have a good day hun'' she tell's him

Luke leaves the room and leaves the house 


	8. Chapter 8

Chpter 8

At 7:45 Rory start's to wake up and is crabby

''hey good morning baby time to get up and ready for school come on let;s go go get dressed and then I will be down to feed you some breakfast'' Lorelai tell's her

''mmm mommy I don't want to go to school I don't feel good I just want to stay home with you'' she whines and lays back down and cover's her head

''you can't stay home with me sweetie I'm sorry you have to go to school'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory starts to cry

''oh baby come here'' Lorelai feel's her head but she doesn't have a fever but she see's that she's really tired

''ok baby you can stay home with me and just sleep ok?'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok'' Rory says

''ok mommy will go get you some juice'' she carefully puts the baby down and goes downstairs and gets Rory some juice and bring's it back upstairs

''here baby sit up and drink some of this'' she says and hand's Rory the cup

Rory takes it and drinks it and lays back down and fall's asleep

Lorelai hear's Luke come in thru the front door and makes his way upstairs

''hey what's going on she's not ready she has to be at school in 10 minute's'' Luke says

''shh she says and rub's Rory's back ''she's staying home with me today she doesn't feel good'' she tells him

''oh ok'' he says

''ok go back to work hunnie I'll take care of her today'' she tell's him

''ok I'll see you at lunchtime'' he says

''ok hun kiss'' she leanes over to him

Luke kisses her for a few minute's

''ok that's enough go'' she says

''ok I'm leaving'' he says

''ok bye hun'' she says

Luke leaves and goes back to work 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Rory is asleep Lorelai notices that Rory keeps scratching at her arm and a little rash starts to appear so Lorelai goes into the bathroom and gets some lotion and applies some to where it's rashy on Rory's arm and Rory tries to pull away

''shhh relax'' Lorelai soothes her and massages the lotion into Roy's arm and then goes downstairs and gets a pair of Rory's sock's and bring's them up and put's them on Rory's hand so she won't scratch then pick's up the phone to call Sookie

''Hello'' Sookie answer's

''hey sweetie it's me listen I won't be coming into work work Rory's home with me she's sick or soemthing and has this weird rash on her arm and I don't know what could be shes not feverish but she's been thirsty could that be chicken pox's maybe?'' she asks sookie

''oh hunnie maybe it is going around here'' Sookie tell's her

''great I have a newborn infant and a kid with chicken pox what am I going to do the baby can;t be in the house while Rory has the chicken pox'' Lorelai tell's her

''well I could always take the baby for you for a couple of days if you want'' Sookie tell's her

''that would be great thank you hunnie'' Lorelai says

''my pleasure call me back if Rory start's feeling and looking worse'' Sookie tell's her

''ok...ok I will thanks bye hun'' Lorelai says

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

They hang up with each other and Rory notices Rory try and scratch at her leg and rubs her face into the pillow

Lorelai takes the cover's off Rory and see's she drenched and rolls up her pant leg of her pajama bottom's and see's the same rash

''great'' she says to herself and she pick's up the phone again and call's Luke's

''Luke''s Luke says as he answer's the phone

''hey it's me I need you to come home Rory has the chicken pox's'' she tell's him

''oh boy ok ok I'm on my way'' he says and slams down the phone and rushes home

''mommy'' Rory whines

''shh sweetie I know daddy's coming home we are gonna take care of you relax she rub's her back

''ahhh'' Rory says

''that feel good?'' Lorelai asks

''mmm hmm'' Rory says ''my throat is sore and my head hurt's'' Rory says in a raspy voice

''shh I know just relax'' Lorelai says 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Luke get's home he run's uptair's and see's a very sick Rory curled up on the bed with Lorelai sitting by her side

''oh god'' he says

''I know she's just so sick I feel so helpless it's breaking my heart seeing her sick like this I just don't know what to do'' Lorelai says

''keep her hydrated do you have like gatoade or that pedilite stuff that's like gatorade?'' he asks her

''no I should probably run over to Doose's to get some'' Lorelai says

''yea I think that would be good you go I'll stay here'' he tell's her

''you sure?'' she asks him

''yea absoutely'' he says

''ok thanks babe'' she says and kisse's Rorys cheek and strokes it gently and gets up off the bed and leaves the bedroom and goes downstairs and leaves the house and head's over to Doose's 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At Doose's Lorelai is shopping and putting thing's into her basket when Miss Patty stops her

''darling where oh where is that little angel of your's?'' she asks

''oh Hi Patty she is at home with Luke she's sick with the chicken pox so I am just picking up a couple of thing's a baby or are that we need to make it through the night'' Lorelai tell's her

''what is with the newborn baby stuff did Nicole finally have her baby or are you pregnant sweetie?''

''oh no I'm not pregnant and yea Nicole had her baby it's a little girl Breanna and she's finally home with us so I'm just buying some extra thing's because I don't have time to come back here later'' Lorelai tell's her

''listen to you happen to have a quarter sweetie?'' Miss Patty asks her

''oh yea sure hangon'' she says and opens her pocketbook and dig's around ''here ya go'' she says and hand's it to her

''oh that you very much'' Miss Patty says

''your welcome ok I really need to get home Rory need's e and the baby needs to eat again so I will see you later'' she says

''ok bye hunnie'' Miss Patty says

Lorelai walk's up to the cash register where Taylor is

''well Hello Lorelai it's lovely to see you here'' he says

''Hey Taylor'' she says

''oh no is somebody sick?'' he asks

''oh yea Rory is'' she tell's him

''oh the poor thing what is she sick with?'' he asks

''oh the chicken pox's she finally got them so now we don't have to worry about her getting them later'' she says

''oh yea I guess it is going around Stars Hollow Elementry School'' he says

''yea it is ok I really need to get home so could you please speed it up here'' she says to him

''ok'' he says and ring's up everything and bags it up and takes her money

''thanks Taylor see you later'' she says and takes her bag and leaves the market and head's home 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lorelai gets home and goes to put the bag down on the kitchen table and gets a pedilite out of the bag and bring's it upstairs

''hey'' Lorelai says

''hey'' Luke says

''hey hunnie mommy's home can you wake up for a minute sweetie so you can drink some of this so you don't get dehydrated?'' she asks her

Rory starts to wake up

Lorelai sits on the bed hey baby girl she puts her hand on Rory's tummy and also feel's her forehead

''here baby drink some of this for mommy'' she help's Rory hold the drink

''your really feel crummy kido arn't you?'' she asks

''uh huh'' Rory groan's

''ok mommy is going to go start you a oatmeal-camameale bath it will fel good on your ithcy skin it will help you not be itchy anymore'' Lorelai tell's her

''sit back and relax sweetie'' and just looks at Rory and watches how miserable she is and gets up and goes into the abthroom to start the bath then comes back and picks up Rory and takes her into the bathroom and get's her ready to take a bath and get's her into the tub

Lorelai supports Rory up in the tub because Rory is weak from being so sick and miserable and washes down Rory with a face cloth then helps her out of the tub into some clean pajama's and carries her back over to the bed and lays her down and cover's her up and watches her and cries from feeling so bad

''hey shh she's gonna be ok'' he says and hold's Lorelai close

''I hate that she has to go thru this'' she says

''shh I know but it's part of being a kid don't worry she will get better soon'' he says

''thanks'' she says and wipes her eyes

''you ok?'' he asks

''yea'' she says

''you sure?'' he asks

''yea I'm ok'' she says and nods 


End file.
